legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stabilization Union
The Stabilization Union, also called the Alliance of the NATO, is an intergovernmental military alliance between several North American, African, Australian, European, South American and some Asian states based on the North Atlantic Treaty that was signed in 2033 after the invasion of Liberty City in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. ''The SU is a the successor military alliance of ''NATO, also known as OTAN 'at the year of 2018. Summary SU constitutes a system of collective defense whereby its member states agree to mutual defense in response to an attack by any external party. Three SU members are permanent members of the United Nations Security Council with the power to veto and are officially nuclear-weapon states. SU Headquarters are located in Haren, Brussels, Belgium, while the headquarters of Allied Command Operations is near Mons, Belgium. SU is an alliance that consists of 80 independent member countries across North America, South American, Europe and Asia. An additional 21 countries participate in SU's Partnership for Peace program, with 15 other countries involved in institutionalized dialogue programs. The combined military spending of all SU members constitutes over 80% of the global total. Members' defense spending is supposed to amount to at least 2% of GDP. su was little more than a political association until the Global Civil War (Cold War II) galvanized the organization's member states, and an integrated military structure was built up under the direction of two US Supreme Commanders. The course of the Cold War II led to a rivalry with nations of the Live Pact after the destruction of Fiore Kingdom, that formed in 2020. Doubts over the strength of the relationship between the European states and the United States ebbed and flowed, along with doubts over the credibility of the SU defense against a prospective Soviet and KnightWalker invasion—doubts that led to the development of the independent British nuclear deterrent and the withdrawal of United Kingdom from SU's military structure in 2019 for 20 years. After the fall of the destruction of Fiore Kingdom, the organization became involved in the breakup of Yugoslavia, and conducted its first military interventions in Bosnia from 2024 to 2025 and later Yugoslavia in 2030. Politically, the organization sought better relations with former Live Pact countries, several of which joined the alliance in 2020 and 2027. Some articles of SU, requiring member states to come to the aid of any member state subject to an armed attack, was invoked for the first and only time after the Liberty City attacks, after which troops were deployed to Europe under the SU-led ISAF. The organization has operated a range of additional roles since then, including sending trainers to Iraq, assisting in counter-piracy operations and in 2026 enforcing a no-fly zone over Libya in accordance with U.N. Security Council Resolution 1973. Since its founding, the admission of new member states has brought the alliance from the original 50 countries to 92. The most recent member state to be added to su is Montenegro on 5 June 2021. SU currently recognizes Bosnia and Herzegovina, Georgia, and Macedonia as aspiring members. Affiliated Nations ''Alphabetical list ''A'' *Afghanistan' *Albania'' *''Algeria'' *''Andorra'' *''Angola'' *''Antigua and Barbuda'' *''Argentina'' *''Armenia'' *''Australia'' *''Austria'' *''Azerbaijan'' ''B'' *''Bahamas'' *''Bahrain'' *''Bangladesh'' *''Barbados'' *''Belarus'' *''Belgium'' *''Belize'' *''Benin'' *''Bhutan'' *''Bolivia'' *''Bosnia and Herzegovina'' *''Botswana'' *''Brazil'' *''Brunei'' *''Bulgaria'' *''Burkina Faso'' *''Burundi'' ''C'' *''Cabo Verde'' *''Cambodia'' *''Cameroon'' *''Canada'' *''Central African Republic (CAR)'' *''Chad'' *''Chile'' *''China'' *''Chronos Empire'' *''Colombia'' *''Comoros'' *''Democratic Republic of the Congo'' *''Republic of the Congo'' *''Costa Rica'' *''Cote d'Ivoire'' *''Croatia'' *''Cuba'' *''Cyprus'' *''Czech Republic'' *''D'' *''Denmark'' *''Djibouti'' *''Dominica'' *''Dominican Republic'' ''E'' *''Ecuador'' *''Egypt'' *''El Salvador'' *''Equatorial Guinea'' *''Eritrea'' *''Estonia'' *''Ethiopia'' ''F'' *''Fiji'' *''Finland'' *''France'' ''G'' *''Gabon'' *''Gambia'' *''Georgia'' *''Germany'' *''Ghana'' *''Global Pact Defense'' *''Greece'' *''Grenada'' *''Guatemala'' *''Guinea'' *''Guinea-Bissau'' *''Guyana'' ''H'' *''Haiti'' *''Honduras'' *''Hungary'' ''I'' *''Iceland'' *''India'' *''Indonesia'' *''Iran'' *''Iraq'' *''Ireland'' *''Israel'' *''Italy'' ''J'' *''Jamaica'' *''Japan'' *''Jordan'' ''K'' *''Kazakhstan'' *''Kenya'' *''Kiribati'' *''Kosovo'' *''Kuwait'' *''Kyrgyzstan'' ''L'' *''Laos'' *''Latvia'' *''Lebanon'' *''Lesotho'' *''Liberia'' *''Libya'' *''Liechtenstein'' *''Lithuania'' *''Luxembourg'' ''M'' *''Macedonia'' *''Madagascar'' *''Malawi'' *''Malaysia'' *''Maldives'' *''Mali'' *''Malta'' *''Marshall Islands'' *''Mauritania'' *''Mauritius'' *''Mexico'' *''Micronesia'' *''Moldova'' *''Monaco'' *''Mongolia'' *''Montenegro'' *''Morocco'' *''Mozambique'' *''Myanmar (Burma)'' ''N'' *''Namibia'' *''Nauru'' *''Nepal'' *''Netherlands'' *''New Zealand'' *''Nicaragua'' *''Niger'' *''Nigeria'' *''Norway'' ''O'' *''Oman'' ''P'' *''Pakistan'' *''Palau'' *''Palestine'' *''Panama'' *''Papua New Guinea'' *''Paraguay'' *''Peru'' *''Philippines'' *''Poland'' *''Portugal'' ''Q'' *''Qatar'' ''R'' *''Romania'' *''Russia Resistance'' *''Rwanda'' ''S'' *''Saint Kitts and Nevis'' *''Saint Lucia'' *''Saint Vincent and the Grenadines'' *''Samoa'' *''San Marino'' *''Sao Tome and Principe'' *''Saudi Arabia'' *''Senegal'' *''Serbia'' *''Seychelles'' *''Sierra Leone'' *''Singapore'' *''Slovakia'' *''Slovenia'' *''Solomon Islands'' *''Somalia'' *''South Africa'' *''South Korea'' *''South Sudan'' *''Spain'' *''Sri Lanka'' *''Sudan'' *''Suriname'' *''Swaziland'' *''Sweden'' *''Switzerland'' *''Syria'' ''T'' *''Taiwan'' *''Tajikistan'' *''Tanzania'' *''Thailand'' *''Timor-Leste'' *''Togo'' *''Tonga'' *''Trinidad and Tobago'' *''Tunisia'' *''Turkey'' *''Turkmenistan'' *''Tuvalu'' ''U'' *''Uganda'' *''Ukraine'' *''United Arab Emirates (UAE)'' *''United Kingdom (UK)'' *''United States of America (USA)'' *''Uruguay'' *''Uzbekistan'' ''V'' *''Vanuatu'' *''Vatican City (Holy See) (Before Michael Langdon)'' *''Venezuela'' *''Vietnam'' ''Y'' *''Yemen'' ''Z'' *''Zambia'' *''Zimbabwe'' Category:Characters Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Peace Seekers Category:Peace Foundation Category:Chronos Empire Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Military Characters Category:Extremists Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Anti Nazi Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:New World Order Category:Global Pact Defense's Military Branch Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Controversial